


I Should Be So Lucky

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [109]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: It was obvious by now that Arthur had something on his mind.Sequel toIf I Didn't Have You.





	I Should Be So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention this was fluffy? It's fluffy. SO FLUFFY. I figure you guys deserve it after all the angst I put you through ;)

 

It was obvious by now that Arthur had something on his mind. 

 

Of course, on a good day, Merlin would have sworn that Arthur didn’t even _have_ a mind; as the athletically-inclined half of the pair, it was Arthur’s job to provide the brawn to Merlin’s brains, the Hyde to his Jekyll, Moe to his Curly and so on, et cetera, ad nauseam. Objectively speaking, however, Arthur was a smart guy, and though he had never been the most gregarious of men, he wasn’t exactly the strong and silent type, either. 

 

By Merlin’s count, Arthur hadn’t said a single word to him in the past three hours, twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds, and it didn’t look like he was planning on opening his mouth any time soon.

 

“All right, let’s have it,” Merlin said, after he’d nearly been steamrollered by his third dance partner in a row because his attention was too busy elsewhere. He snagged Arthur’s drink and took a long swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “What’s eating you? You’ve been sitting here brooding horrendously all night, when you’re supposed to be my wingman.” 

 

Arthur didn’t answer for a long moment, and Merlin looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Well? Earth to Pendragon, this is the mothership calling.”

 

“Go out with me,” Arthur said.

 

Everything went still. Even the music seemed to have stopped pulsing in Merlin’s ears as he stared, his heart beating mutely in double time.

 

“What—what did you say?” he asked weakly. He groped his way back to his seat, unable to look away from Arthur’s face. He had obviously misheard. Or maybe Arthur was drunk. The two of them had been friends since childhood and Arthur had never given any indication that he was—that he might— “You want me to what?”

 

“Go out with me,” Arthur repeated. He pulled his now half-empty glass towards him, blinked at it for a moment and then pushed it to one side, looking up to meet Merlin’s eyes. “As in, just the two of us. On a date.”

 

Merlin seemed to be having difficulty remembering how to breathe. “You—I—”

 

“It’s a simple question, Merlin,” Arthur teased, but there was a thread of tension running through his smile, and he looked as if he were about to be sick. “Yes or no?”

 

“Yes,” Merlin said immediately. “Yes, definitely yes, okay, sure. Absolutely.”

 

Arthur’s eyes lit up, and Merlin felt his stomach flutter in response. “Really?”

 

“Really, really. What, the six yeses weren’t enough to tip you off?” Merlin tried to suppress his smile, but he had a feeling he was failing spectacularly. It wasn't as if he'd been pining for Arthur forever, or anything. Oh, wait, yes he had. “Although, that wasn’t actually a proper question.”

 

“Wasn’t it?”

 

“Nope. More like an order.”

 

“I see. Well, how about this one, then?” Arthur drained the rest of his glass and got to his feet, holding out a hand to Merlin. “Will you dance with me?”

 

That made Merlin grin. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

 

Arthur’s palm was warm, if a little sweaty, and Merlin allowed himself be drawn back onto the dance floor, their fingers tangled together. The music wasn’t slow by any means, but Arthur didn’t seem inclined to care, sliding his arms around Merlin’s waist and swaying on the spot without regard for the rhythm of the beat.

 

“This okay?” he murmured into Merlin’s ear, and Merlin nodded. He looped his arms around Arthur’s neck and pressed against him, Arthur’s shirt brushing softly against his own, the skin of his neck warm against the inside of Merlin’s forearm. A slow tide of affection had him in its grip, for Arthur and his idiot bravery, for his ridiculous inability to dance, and Merlin had to catch his breath against the sudden fear that it would all vanish in an instant as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, glad that the way they were dancing meant Arthur couldn’t see his expression. “It could change everything.”

 

“That’s kind of what I’m counting on,” Arthur admitted. His voice was pitched low so that only Merlin could hear, rumbling deep in his chest. “But if you don’t want to—”

 

“No, I do.” Merlin tightened his grip around Arthur’s neck, holding onto him instinctively, and Arthur pretended to choke. Merlin loosened his grasp with an embarrassed chuckle. “I’ve wanted to for a while, actually. I just had no idea what _you_ wanted.” 

 

“Really?” Arthur raised his eyebrows. “I thought you knew all my secrets.” 

 

“Not all of them.” Greatly daring, Merlin reached up and slid his fingers into Arthur’s hair, feeling the light rush of Arthur’s breath mingling with his own. Arthur’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown, but he didn’t seem afraid. “For instance: is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

“Hmm,” Arthur said, mock thoughtfully. “That's a difficult question.”

 

“Take your time.”

 

“How about…yes. Always.” 

 

His mouth was very soft. Merlin kept his own mouth closed, more a brush of the Iips than a proper kiss, but it was enough to send tingles running through his body, like a lightning-rod in an electrical storm. Arthur’s hands had settled on his waist, his grip broad and firm against Merlin’s narrow hips, and they had almost stopped dancing altogether now, their bodies moving slowly together in an entirely different rhythm. 

 

“Any more questions?” Arthur asked, when they broke apart. His eyebrows were raised, but he was smiling, and Merlin kissed him again, licking inside until he could taste the smugness of Arthur’s mouth.

 

“Not just now,” he said, dropping his hands to hook his fingers into Arthur’s belt. Arthur came willingly when Merlin tugged him closer, and Merlin wondered whether it had always been like this, Arthur following quietly wherever Merlin led, only he hadn’t noticed. He'd been so blind. “I think I’m done talking.”

 

Arthur just laughed, holding him tighter. 

 

“I should be so lucky," he said.


End file.
